Dark Dreams Incident: Preludes
Herein are cataloged the tales of those who first saw the darkness deepen over Duskwood. This is the official page to catalog the accounts of Phase One "prelude" events for the Dark Dreams Incident campaign. If your guild--or your character--experienced one of these events, please feel free to share your story here! Just create a "Heading" and then give a short version of what you witnessed. Just remember: This is not only to record your guild's valiant deeds, but also to help others appreciate the flow of the story. Keep it short if you can! Something Strange (May 5) The Unbroken's tale begins May 9, "Duskwood's always been bad! The whole place is darker than a Kaldorei's nipples!" He snarled. She gave him one of her worst glares because the worgan grinned broad and fanged. A reaction that won him more scars on his hide than kisses. Darren Pace, a monster of Gilneas before there even was a curse, had a knack for getting under peoples skins and not just with claw, blade, or fang. "Mr. Pace..." The commander of The Unbroken said in short, curt words of crisp agitation. Her tone a hinting of a regal accent and a proper way of speaking that matched her looks. She was a pretty one...If you liked hardened, egocentric, uppity elf lasses that walked as if they had larger members than any male in the room. "Have you forgotten the clause that keeps you from being locked up still?" She asked in a flat, stern tone. One that made him want to take her good eye. So he growled, low and feral. He hated being in debt and worse, reminded of it. "No." He growled out as he clenched his clawed hands. The sinews of his wolflike flesh flexed and bulged along his arms, shoulders and upper back as he bit down his anger. He found himself grinning again. This time at images of this uppity priss being broken, slashed, and bleeding on the floor. Her blood hot and savory on his maw as he lapped at it with his tongue. The feral savageness of her heritage must have picked up something of the hidden threat as she matched his grin with a fanged snarl of her own. "Then unless you wish to return there a corpse, do your job." She purred in a predatory, feline growl. After a tense moment, Darren nodded his scarred, wolfish maw and turned to leave. He arrived to the house of the farmstead. It was only a few nights ago that the company and her allies had fought an army of wraiths and a monster that lurked in the mists that seemed to command the ethereal threats. These wraiths had attacked a caravan bearing goods from the company destined for Westfall when, it was discovered, the wraiths attacked. They had possessed the guards and turned them against each other. Not uncommon for a wraith but what was alarming was that it was more than one...And intentional. There had not been much time for a thorough look about at the nearby farmstead, however, before the wraiths attacked the group. So, now that the threat was eliminated, he was called in. "Things must be buggered sideways iffin I am needed." He muttered in a soft growl. He knew that the company was only concerned with this matter because it jeopardized the trade routes they were running through Darkshire and their base. The region was largely abandoned so that left the company full carte-blanch to do as they liked with the place. Training new recruits. Storing goods and supplies. Deals that were not necessarily legal in the more populated realms of the Alliance. It was amazing what one company could do in a place nobody wanted to live in especially if that place was a nice, central location between a large Alliance city and a bustling Goblin cartel port. The hairs on the back of his neck standing upright and his hide tingling with the sensation of imminent threat brought his mind back to the task at hand. "So much fer the area bein' clear." The mists had returned and he could feel that he was not alone. For now though, the feeling was not one of being hostile. "Aye...They know a bigger monster when they sees' one." He chuckled out as he made his way deeper into the abandoned home. The house was small. His larger, bulkier, beast like frame nearly filled the single room place with only a few steps past the threshold. He began to take in the scents of the place. The smells and tastes of abandonment, mold, and that of occupants that were here only a few nights ago. It made it harder coming to a site after a group of do-gooders had already trampled through the place. It meant he had to decide which scents were older. Which ones were female and which were male. What race they were...It meant he needed more information. Worst of all... He growled as he fell forward to all fours and began to sniff around. Every corner. Every nook of the small place. His canine huffing and coughs made worse by the other smells he was picking up now. Feet, bodily fluids he decided to not hazard a guess at, and other odors of detriment. ...It meant he had to do that. His sniffing picked up something new...Something fresh. Something that was not tainted by the delicious scent of fear or caution. He crawled to the fireplace and began to scrape around the base of a corner. "Aha!" He barked in excitement as he plucked up a few dried leaves. "I got ya, ya bastard!" He brought the leaves to his nose and sniffed them lightly. The only floral scents he knew went into poisons and only a few at that. This scent was none of those and not enough to follow in the wilds of Duskwood. He cursed softly. He would need more if he was going to track this mark. He growled softly as he crushed the dried leaves in a large, clawed, beastly hand. At least he now knew something to look for at the next site. May 21, So they said you call yer' self Jake, ey?" He growled to the corpse of the massive worgan that laid still on the table. The feral beast was quite large. He had only seen them this big up in Northrend. Sprawled out on his belly, Jake was killed trying to attack Darkshire with a raiding pack of the local ferals. What was most interesting about Jake was the technology he was implanted with. In his back, along his spine, tightly bound coils had wires and cords attached to them that then ran through his body. His right claw and part of his arm had been replaced with a metal one. All of this was intricate work that was far beyond him but it was starting to make sense to some of the branier blokes in the company. Darren had been given a moment alone to see if he could pick anything up from the body but as of yet, it was only the scents of blood, fear, and the wilds that he could pick up and likely the only things he would find. Another dead end. With a huff, he rose from the corpse and rubbed at his eyes. It had been grueling work, especially since the recent claim that a self titled, 'Lord of the Shadowlands' had been announced only a few days past as the source of these recent troubles. "Gods be damned this lot get's into it wit' some blokes." He resigned himself to retire for the evening and started to make his way out. As he exited the barn that housed the corpse of Jake, he perked up. The guard detail was gone. A growl rumbled in his gut as he reached out with his heightened senses. Suddenly, a cold, creeping dread crawled along his spine. His arms felt heavy and his knees began to give out. Utter hopelessness...Nothingness...Empty darkness took hold of his mind. He crashed onto the ground, his bulk and his size rendered useless as total and complete melancholy claimed him. He lay there, staring blankly ahead for what seemed like hours. "Darren! Darren, wake up!" He bolted upright, now back in his human form, he stared at the helmed face of an Unbroken mercenary. "How long was I out?!" Darren snarled. The guard shrugged. "We found you and the others like this just now...Asleep. Where's the body?" Darren blinked. "The wot?" He asked. "The body! The big worgen that was killed! Where did the body go?" Darren growled out a curse and rose, shoving the guard away as he stormed into the barn. Sure enough, the corpse of Howlin' Jake was gone. The lead, the only tangible clue, was gone. Darren growled softly. The commander likely already knew and was not going to like being told that nothing was seen of the corpse thief. No smell. No sound...Nothing. Sour Crude (May 6) Melrony Crime Family Highway to Fel (May 16) Shield of Andervell and Knights of Ashfall Category:Campaigns Category:Dark Dreams Incident Category:Events